The One Called Jupiter: Book 1
by Yami no Nokutan
Summary: Sailor Jupiter gives up her soul to save Sailor Moon, but not quite the way she expected! Please Read & Review!
1. Prologue

**The One Called Jupiter-Book 1**

**Author's Note: **Please do not murder me! This is one of those stories that you can't help, but want to post. That's what happened to me. I love this story. I wanted to do something like this and make it a NON crossover. I tend to always make something happen to Kino Makoto. The reason being is Tsukino is the star of Bishoujo Senshi Sera Munn. We all know that! Duh! Mizuno Ami seems to be the favorite in Japan. I believe Serena (Usagi) is the favorite here in America. I see a whole bunch of other stories with the other senshi as the stars. My favorite just happens to be Makoto-Chan. I adore her because I admire her for her independence. It's cool! I'm a faithful Kino Makoto-Sailor Jupiter Fan! Where are all the other Jupiter Fans?! They vanished!! Anywho, thanks!

**Summary: Sailor Jupiter gives up her soul to save Sailor Moon, but not quite the way she expected. Please Read & Review! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon. I only own made-up characters. Give me pity on the little I seem to own, which is close to nothing! Hahaha!

**Prologue**

Sailor Jupiter watched in horror, as the youma named Nisseki thorugh Sailor Moon into a metal building.

"Ah," Sailor Moon screamed in pain and the tears fell from her bright blue eyes. _'Makoto-Chan, please save us,' Sailor Moon thought, as she looked at Sailor Jupiter, before fainting on the pavement._

_'Where the hell are the others? _Sailor Jupiter had enough! _'I have to save Usagi-Chan, no matter what!'_ "Hey you, why don't you pick on somebody you're own size?" She yelled at Nisseki. Her entire body was trembling with anger and she had unshed tears in her emerald green eyes. She hated to see Sailor Moon getting hurt or any of her other friends. She would do anything for them. She had to save Sailor Moon. Nisseki turned to Sailor Jupiter and griined.

"You think you can handle me?" Nisseki was not very pretty with crystal blue eyes and a rather plain face. Her eyes were to close together and her nose was long. Her hair was the color of the night sky and she was tall. The only thing she liked was her crystal blue eyes. That seemed to be the only thing appealing to her. She was a powerful youma and she loathed Sailor Jupiter. Sailor Jupiter possessed beauty that Nisseki could only dream of. Sailor Jupiter had emerald green eyes and very beautiful long brown hair. She was tall and very slim. Nisseki was going to use her intelligence and make Sailor Jupiter play right into her hands. Nisseki gave Sailor Jupiter a grin that made the hair on her neck stand straight up. "I'll make you a deal, Jupiter. You give me your soul and I'll let Sailor Moon live. If you deny me, I'll make sure Sailor Moon dies, slowly and painfully." Sailor Jupiter's eyes widen in horror.

"What?!" Sailor Jupiter could barely choke out. Sailor Jupiter looked at Nisseki like she was crazy.

"You heard me correctly, Jupiter. I will kill her if you deny me. It's your choice. Your friend could either live or die," Nisseki gave Jupiter an evil smile.

Sailor Jupiter looked over at Sailor Moon, who was unconscious and lying on the pavement. She looked at Nisseki. "Fine, have it your way. I will not allow you to kill Sailor Moon, even if it means killing me." She gave Nisseki a nasty glare.

Nisseki laughed and Sailor Jupiter was slightly confused. "Oh no, Jupiter, I don't want to kill you. I want to be you!"

"What?!" Sailor Jupiter took a step back, but before Jupiter knew it, Nisseki grabbed Sailor Jupiter by her shoulders. Sailor Jupiter's eyes widen in horror. "No," Sailor Jupiter cried out. Nisseki then began forcing herself into Sailor Jupiter's body, making it one. Sailor Jupiter fell to the ground, holding her burning chest. She felt the evil forging itself within her. Sailor Jupiter gasped for air. It was difficult for her to breathe. Then Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus, Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus appeared. Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus ran over to Sailor Moon. Sailor Uranus ran over to Sailor Jupiter , with Sailor Neptune right behind her. Sailor Jupiter couldn't talk and she felt darkness begin to engulf her.

"Makoto-Chan, hang on," was the last thing Sailor Jupiter heard before the darkness took over. She fainted in Sailor Uranus' arms. Sailor Uranus held Sailor Jupiter to her. She de-transformed her into Kino Makoto. Sailor Mars de-transformed Sailor back to Tsukino Usagi. Unknown to the others, a little black mark appeared on Makoto's neck.

**Author's Note: **Okay, revamped and edited. I wanted to write more than last time. I noticed I was writing little things here and there during the story. One person e-mailed me, informing me that they were a little confused. I was writing things and I noticed I didn't include them in previous chapters. So I am sorry and this is the newest version of the prologue. Thanks again!

**Dancing Spirit of Jupiter**

**03.14.07**


	2. Chapter One

**Author's Note: **Thank you to everyone who left a review. I am just glad that I can still do what I enjoy doing. It's been a while since I've written something 'GOOD.' lol! I'm going to finish this story and Yumi first probably. Redo Koibito and then start on all others. That's my goal! Hopefully I can do that! Well thanks to the reviewers!

**sangoscourage**- I thought it was stupid, but some people see things I don't and vice versa. Maybe it was okay, lol. Thanks for the advice. I'll use it and hopefully my scenes would be a bit more interesting. Great advice. I should use it on all my stories.

**Lady-Dragonguardian- **Well well, look at me girl, another story! You should reprimand me on myspace, lol! I need to finish one before started one! Eck! Well thank you because you always review my fics. I need to reviews yours, and I will! I promise I will! Hehe! The whole thing with me is I love leaving the readers hanging, because usually that attracts them and then they can't wait to see what happens next. I learned that from severals people and friends in the past! Hehe!

**Etenally Sailor Moon- **Thanks! Hehe! You'll get more here, just stay tuned! I appreciate the comment! Haha!

**MY ANGELA!- **It's my little sister from another mother! I'm glad you liked it! Oh btw, I called and someone told me wrong number:looks at you: Send me a message on myspace and let me know what going on! I love you girl! Don't worry about calling just as long as we keep it contact through this or myspace. Okay? TTYL sweetie!

**KuriYamegashi- **Glad to know you love it! Thanks! I know poor Jupiter, and this story is focused on her! I'm a hardcore Jupiter fan! Oh Yeah! LOL Here's the next part!

**BrokenGem-** Well well Miss 'Raven.' LOL My imooto-chan! You don't have to threaten me about updating! I am about to right now, ahaha! Oh hehe, well nice to know you like it! Well I will start reviewing your HSM fics, I promise! Happens to be my favorite movie! Heh! I love you, chica! Also get a new cellie! I wanna have late night talks with you again! Thanks!

**Disclaimer is in first part! Just in case: **I do not own Sailor Moon. I only own made-up characters.

**Chapter One**

Mako felt warmth of someone's hand over her own and a feeling of unfamiliarity, as she began to awake. SHe moaned slightly and gained the person attention, who was sleeping. "Mako!" It was very familiar voice. She opened her eyes, and immediately closed them. The bright light made her head ache. She slowly raise a hand to her forehead. She rubbed her gently gently and began futtering them. Her eyes began to adjust to the light in the room and the dark figure above her was no longer disoriented. It was Tenou Haruka, her best friend after Usagi. "I'm glad to see you awake, Mako. I was beginning to be concerned," Haruka's blue eyes held concern.

"Haruka," Mako's voice came out in a soft, groggy whisper. She coughed, and held her chest. It sparked a sharp pain in her chest, as she cough. "Oh," she moaned. Her hand that was once on her forehead, was now holding her chest.

"Mako, what is it? Your chest?" She noticed Mako holding her chest. Mako's face was pale, and Haruka saw beads a sweat falling from Mako's forehead.

"Oh, it hurts bad," she whispered painfully. Her breath became short. "It's hard to breathe." She coughed again, as she heard what sounded like waves ringing in her ears. Her vision was becoming blurry again. She closed her eyes and saw red, then black, back to red, and black! "I feel sick, Haruka. I don't know what to do." Haruka got up quickly and went to the sink. She got some paper towels and gently got them wet with cool water. She ringed it out and folded it. She placed it over Mako's forehead.

"I think I better go tell the doctor you're awake, okay?" Haruka looked at Mako, whose face was pale. Mako nodded very slowly, and Haruka turned to leave the room. Haruka closed the door behind her. She saw the others stood. Rei reached her first.

"Is she okay? Is she awake?" Rei had a look of concern.

"She's awake," Haruka informed all of them. She looked at Rei, "There's something wrong with her, though. I don't know what it is. Possibly you can figure it out." Rei nodded.

"Let me go in there with her, and you go get the doctor, okay?" Rei looked over at the others, who nodded.

"I'll be back soon," Haruka walked off in search of the doctor. Rei opened the door and hurried in. She looked over at her brunette, who looked like she was asleep again. She walked over and gently placed a hand over Mako's. Mako moaned a bit and opened her eyes.

"Rei?" Her voice came out in a weak whisper.

"I'm here, Mako. Don't talk if it hurts," Rei knew Mako was in pain just by looking at her. She sat down and held Mako's hand in her own. "I know there is something wrong, but I can see you're too weak to talk about it. I'm just glad along with everyone else that you're fine. They wouldn't let us see you. Yoiu were knocked out for two days."

"I was?" Mako's eyes widen slightly and her whisper grew a bit stronger. Rei nodded.

"That is what worried us so much," Rei said, as she ran her other hand threw her long dark hair. "Usagi is here too, in the room next to you. She's okay. She woke yesterday."

"Is she going to be okay?" Mako just had to know if Usagi was okay.

"She's going to be just fine, thanks to you, Mako," Rei smiled at her. "She's alive because you protected her. Usagi wanted to see you, but the doctor won't allow her to leave her bed for a few more days. Maybe since you're awake, he'll allow it. Oh by the way, I informed your Uncle in Texas and his own his way here with you cousin. Your aunt couldn't make it. Work wouldn't allow her to leave and she had to watch the ranch while your Uncle is away."

"Well, you guys will finally meet them. My cousin is a crack up," Mako had a smile. Rei nodded.

"If she's anything like you, I'm sure we'll get along just fine," Rei gave Mako's hand a gentle squeeze. "You just worried about getting out of this bed soon, okay?"

"Okay I promise," Mako looked at Rei.

The door opened and in came Haruka with a Doctor. "Hello Makoto. You gave us all quite a scare. My name is Doctor Tran."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare anyone," she whispered.

"Well, just a few more days of rest, you'll be able to go home, but for now, just get better," he gave a her a stern look and chuckled. Mako had a feeling of familiarity and looked at the Doctor closely.

"Uncle Drake," She exclaimed and he engulfed his young niece in a hug.

"Oh Mako. When I heard you were in an accident, Kristianna and I hopped in a plane," He explained, as he removed himself from his grip.

"You're a doctor?' Mako looked at her Uncle, impressed.

"Yes, I've been a doctor for about 8 years now. I know we hardly even talk. Can you forgive me for not being there?" He looked at her. "I swore to your mother I would always be there. I let her down and I let you down. I know it's a lot to take in."

"I'm just glad you're here," She hugged him again.

"Well, I'm here for you now, Mako," her Uncle had tears in his eyes. "I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm tired," Mako said to them, her voice was a bit louder than a whisper now.

"We'll go. I'll check on you later, okay?" Her Uncle promised and escorted the two out of the room. Once Mako was alone, a tear fell. _'I can't believe it. I'm so glad Uncle Drake and cousin Kristianna are here. We're going to have a lot of fun.'_

Someone chuckled. Mako froze. _'Oh yes Mako, we're going to have a lot of fun!'_

**I know! I'm horrible! I had to do that! I know I use Mako's relatives in another fic, but so what?! lol That's why it's called FanFICTION! Haha! Well please review and let me know how this chapter was! Thanks to everyone, and pleae, no flames. Just constructive criticism! Thank you again!**

**Dancing-Spirit-Of-Jupiter AKA Becks**


	3. Chapter Two

**-Smiles- Thanks for the reviewers! I feel so happy! I'm trying and trying and trying to update! lol Things get so hectic, that sometimes it's impossible! Well here's the next part. Thanks again to heatqueen, Hybrid Speed, AnimeLover5995, and Chellesta.**

**heatqueen- glad you like it. your stories rock too! thankies!**

**hybrid speed- well i don't like to reveal this, but hopefully the way it goes you'll be pleased with it. thanks for choosing my story.**

**animelover5995- i will. -laughs- i love reading, so i'll look up your fics. just let me know when it's up. thanks for reviewing.**

**chellesta- mako-chan fans, unite! -laughs- well i like cliffhangers, and i almost always try to include them. the freaking sailor moon live action series hang cliffhangers at the end of every episodes, so i guess watching it gave me the idea! well thanks.**

**Becks**

**Chapter Two**

Mako felt the blood drain from her face, as she heard the voice. She looked around the room and the laughter continued in her head. _'Oh no Mako, I'm not in the room,' the voice continued, 'I'm in your mind.' _Mako's eyes widen as she recognized the voice.

"Nisseki," Mako said, her voice low. Nisseki laughed and was slightly amused.

_'Glad to see you remember me, Princess Jupiter,' Nisseki said, practically spitting out Mako's Princess name distastefully._

"You know, I'm Princess Jupiter?" Mako asked, slightly surprised. The only people who knew that were the senshi and Chiba Mamoru, who was Tuxedo Kamen. She was sure she knew Nisseki. She must of met her before this. She was sure of it. She knew she had to get answers to her questions. "What do you want from me?" Nisseki took control over Mako's body and forced Mako's right arm up. Mako's eyes widen. _'No!' she thought. 'You can control me?'_

_'Yes Jupiter,' Nisseki said. 'I can control everything, your heart, your body, your mind...' _Mako felt herself shiver as she listened to Nisseki. Nisseki released her hold over Mako's arm, and it fell onto the bed.

_'Why me?' _She had to know the answer.

_'Are you really that stupid, Jupiter?' Nisseki laughed. 'Everyone knows you're stronger than the inner scouts put together. You could destroy them.'_

_'No!' Jupiter thought. 'That's why you...'_

_'You're finally catching on Jupiter,' Nisseki sounded very pleased. _Mako sat up and tears strolled down her cheeks. She didn't know what to do. She didn't want this to happen, but there was nothing she could do to stop it. She wiped the tears from her eyes and sighed. _'Oh did I make Princess Jupiter cry?'_

"No, you're making me stronger," Mako whispered and closed her eyes.

_'How is that so?' Nisseki was confused and knew Jupiter couldn't stop her, even if she tried._

"I'll just remember everything I have," Mako said. "You might be able to control me, but you won't control my heart and mind."

_'Haha,' Nisseki laughed. 'I can control everything about you, Jupiter.' _Mako shook her head, refusing to believe it. _'Would you like me to demonstrate?' _Mako's eyes opened and widen in horror.

"No," Mako whispered, tears continued to fall. She bowed her head in defeat.

_'Just accept it, Jupiter,' Nisseki said. 'I have you exactly where I want you!'_

**Elsewhere**

Usagi moaned, as she felt herself waking up. She opened her eyes slowly, and closed them. Dr. Tran turned when he heard Usagi moaned. Usagi opened her eyes again and blinked until the bright light grew less irritating. She turned her head to the left and saw Dr. Tran. "Doctor."

"Hello, Usagi," he smiled. "I have some good news."

"Is it about Mako," Usagi asked in a small whisper.

"Yes," Dr Tran said. "She finally woke up today."

"I'm so happy," she had a small smile on her face. "She's going to be okay."

"Yes, but now the next step is getting you and Mako up and out," he said, with a small smile. "So tomorrow, we'll start getting you two up and having you two walk around and see if everything goes okay. We'll have this therapy session for maybe two days and then bu then you two should be well enough to leave."

"That sounds great,' Usagi replied, as she sat up. She looked at him, "Is it possible if I could see Mako?"

"I don't see a problem," Doctor Tran replied. "This could be one of your 'walking' sessions," he added with amusement. Usgai smiled. She needed to see Mako herself and see if she was okay. She wanted to know what happened. All she knows is that she fainted and left Mako alone with the youma. She wanted to know if it was destroyed. The other senshi told her the youma was gone by the time they got there and that Mako had fainted. Dr. Tran walked over and placed slippers on Usagi's feet and helped her up. Usagi felt unsteadily at first, but with the doctor's help, she was able to stand. She took a couple of steps around her room first and smiled.

"I think I can do this,' she looked at the doctor, who let go and Usagi walked a few steps by herself.

"Maybe you could skip the walking sessions," he smiled. He was glad to see she was doing good. "Well go see her, but come right back." Usagi nodded and went to the door. When she opened it and looked out, everyone was gone. She pushed her door opened completely and went to the next room. She saw it had Mako's name on it. She opened the door and looked at Mako, who was sitting there, crying.

"Mako-Chan," she cried out, as she tried her best to rush over to her. Mako gasped and rose her head up.

"Usagi-Chan," Mako cried, hugging her best friend, who finally made it over.

"What's wrong?' Usagi asked her, very concern. It wasn't everyday she found the senshi of Jupiter crying.

"Nothing," Mako replied, as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "I just happy to see you out of bed and fine." Usagi sat down in a chair and gazed into Mako's eyes.

"What happened with the youma?" Usagi had to know. She didn't know if it was destroyed or not. Jupiter searched for an answer. She didn't want to tell Usagi the truth.

"She's been destroyed," Mako said, lowering her head, so Usagi couldn't look into her eyes. Usagi sensed Mako lying to her, but didn't press the subject.

_'What reason would Mako have to lie to me?' Usagi looked at Mako carefully and noticed Mako's was shaking. 'What's wrong with you, Mako?'_

**There! I was going to update on the 16th, but tomorrow I will be cleaning and the 16th, I'm going to Disneyland! Well Happy Valentine's Day Everyone! Please let me know what you think!**

**Dancing-Spirit-Of-Jupiter AKA Becks**

**ALSO I promise to make the name chapter longer! -smiles and winks-**


	4. Chapter Three

**Hello again! This is the next part to my fan fiction story. I wasn't planning on starting it where this chapter is going to start, but I tried to see if I could linger more and more in the hospital. but my brain has more ideas than I can use for a single story, ****-laughs- Well another thing is I'm rushing myself with this story because all my ideas are in my mind and I want to use them before I forget them! On ward! Thanks to the reviews! It feels rather lovely to receive them!**

**heatqueen: hellooooo...well no need to wait any longer, here's the next part. thanks for the review **

**Hybrid Speed: thanks well you know how Usagi is. The youma?? Well watch and see**

**DSOJ**

**Chapter Three**

A week after the conversation between Mako and Usagi in the hospital, things seemed to be getting back to normal. That day was Mako's first day home since bieng in the hospital. Her cousin dropped her off, because she had some things to take care of. Usagi, however, couldn't figure out any reason why Mako lied to her. She grabbed her cell phone and called Rei.

"Hello," Rei answered after the third ring.

"Hey Rei-Chan, it's Usagi," Usagi was talking rather quickly. "Can I meet up with you at your temple? There is something I need to talk to you about and I need Ami and Minako there."

"Is it concerning Mako-Chan?" Rei asked, when she didn't hear Mako's name.

"Hai," Usagi replied. "I'll be there shortly."

"Alright, ja," Rei said and hung up. Usagi stood in her bedroom and went to her closet. She grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She brushed her hair, teeth, and raced down the stairs, her cell phone and purse in hand.

"I"m going over to Rei's," Usagi called to her parents, who were in the kitchen, eating some lunch. They nodded and Usagi hurried out the door, after putting her shoes on. She began walking down the street, while her thoughts were still on Mako. _'What are you hiding from me, Mako-Chan?'_

**Mako-Chan's Apartment**

Mako was laying in her bed, trying to get past the feeling of nausea and fatigue. She opened her eyes and groaned. She felt really sick and weak. She was upset with herself for leaving the hospital. She knew she wasn't ready, but she didn't want to stay there any longer. She asked her cousin to take her home. Now an hour later, she was still in bed. She closed her eyes, and heard what sounded like waves. Her vision was going from red...black...red...black. She held her head and uttered a cried. '_Please not again,' she begged._

_'Oh, am I making you uncomfortable?' Nisseki laughed inside Mako's head. _Mako hated what she did. She should of finished the youma off, but it could of killed Usagi. She didn't know what to do. She was scared and she also knew Usagi knew she was lied too. What a terrible problem. Of all the senshi, she was the one who usually told Usagi everything and the truth. She opened her eyes and slowly pushed herself up to a sitting position. She felt a griddy taste in her throat. She raced to the bathroom and threw up. She knew it would happen sooner or later. She felt her knees quivering beneath her. She looked at her trembling hands. She clutched the side of the toilet and threw up once again. She sat up and wiped her mouth with her hand. The griddy taste was now in her mouth, but she willed herself not to throw up again. She raised a trembling hand to the counter and raised herself to her feet, her legs trembling as well. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and realize how horrible she appeared. Her brown hair was tangled and fall onto her shoulders like spiders webs. Her green eyes were washed out, making her seem lifeless, her skin was pastely, and she noticed the weight less. Only a week ago, she was fine. Now a week later, she looked as though she was going to give up on life at any moment. _'Feeling sick, Jupiter?' Nisseki gave another laugh, making Mako quiver._

_'Shut up,' she retorted at Nisseki. _She was sick and tired of this youma playing her for a fool. She wasn't going to have it. She made it to her bed and fell on it. She grabbed a pillow and cried into it. _'What am I going to do?'_

_'Nothing,' Nisseki replied. 'I have you, just accept it.'_

**Rei's Temple**

Rei looked up, as Usagi walked in with Minako and Ami. She gave them a nod.

"Thank you three, for meeting up with me on such short notice," Usagi said, giving them an appreciated look.

"You said you were concerned about Mako-Chan," Ami looked at Usagi, with some concern. "Is anything wrong with her that we should know about?"

"I think so," Usagi replied. "A week again, I went to her room to speak with her. I asked what happened with the youma. "Usagi noticed them listening to her intentively. "Well, she seemed very hesitaten, and then when she answered me her head was lowered," she continued. "She told me that the youma was destroyed. All I know is I feel like I was lied too." Rei grew angry.

"Why would she lie?" Rei asked, her anger going.

"Maybe she had a reason," Ami tried to calm the fire senshi down. Rei stuubornly shook her head.

"Still, she didn't have to lie to Usagi, Ami," she said. "Usagi's our princess and the one we all protect. She doesn't need to be lied too." Minako sat there in silence, listening and watching the others. Usagi looked at her.

"Something wrong, Minako?" Usagi asked.

"No," she gave a small smile. "I'm just listening to you guys. I agree with Ami, though. But honestly, we don't know what happened to it either. It was gone by the time we got there. And something was wrong with Mako, because she fainted when we arrived." She stopped and collected her thoughts. "I was thinking she used most of her powers to defeat it, that's why she fainted. But she would have looked at you straight in the eye if that were true."

"Exactly," Usagi replied. "So something happened between her and the youma. All I know is this youma knew who she was. She acted so surprised and needless to say shock when Jupiter appeared." Usagi looked at the ground. "Maybe it knew her in the past life."

"Could that be what Mako's hiding?' Ami asked, biting her lower lip. Rei was holding her hands, tightly making her knuckles turn white.

"I wish I knew," Usagi said, feeling sorry and at a loss for her friend. The others looked at one another and sighed.

_'Please Mako-Chan, whatever it is,' Minako thought, 'tell us. We care about you.'_

"One more thing," Usagi said, gaining the attention of them. "Don't tell the outers. There'll constantly be watching over Mako, and she won't like that."

**Elsewhere**

"Jupiter-hime's in danger," Hotaru annouced, as she entered the living room. Michiru, Haruka, and Setsuna all looked at her. Setsuna was shocked.

"What type of danger is she in?" Haruka asked, as she jumped to her feet. Nobody messed with Jupiter and got away with it. Haruka was very protective over both Jupiter and the Moon Princess. They were important to her and she was important to them.

"I don't know," Hotaru replied. "I just feel it." She had the sense of fear for Mako. She knew Mako was in danger and without them knowing what it was or is, they could not save her from whatever it was or is. Haruka groaned, as she sat back down. Michiru sat next to Haruka, her mind on Mako. Setsuna sat at the table looking at the outers. _'Please Serenity-hime, help me not spoil the future. It's all set in stone. Haruka and the other's cannot prevent it from occuring.'_

**There! I was having difficulty with this chapter as it was. Well, it might be shorter than anticipated, but I am moving along with this quite well. I did have a writer's block on this story, but I got over it. I just kept watching Sailor Moon Live Action when I saw something and then an idea occured -laughs- SMLA is cute! Well I have to go! Thanks again! Please don't forget to review! Also I like to make a recommendation!**

**All I've Got by Elara! It's a fantastic story, and it's not even done, so yeah! I have to wait for her to update too, haha! Well I'm gone! Ja!**

**Becks aka Dancing Spirit Of Jupiter -DSOJ-**


	5. Chapter Four

**Hey-llo! I am back with another chapter of my story! I am also currently listening to PGSM CD and also I added Rainy Day Man by Patricia Tollet to it. If you didn't know, she's Mako-Chan's american singing voice! In american, her name is Lita. Honestly, I don't care much for her american name. But I must admit, I kinda like Serena more than Usagi, but Usagi is cute too! LOL It's just me I guess! Well anyways enough about that! Here's the next part!**

**AnimeLover5995- Thank you! That's very sweet of you! Okay I would, but I don't know how to get to your fanfiction page haha! I would love to read it, but I need a link! Thanks!**

**Hybrid Speed- I think Setsuna-Chan knows too much at times, lol! It could either be a good thing or a bad thing. Who knows?**

**LadyD- Okay S, I don't know if this is orginal, but it's a classic, lol. Nah, I appreciate the comment! I try my best and sometimes my work isn't as I hope for it to be, but I am happy that I know I was able to succeed in doing something I really love to do, which is write. I am aiming to be a professional writer and if that doesn't work, a medical biller is fine with me! Hehe!**

**heatqueen- I know, poor Makoto! Well honestly, the outers will not do anything. How you ask? Well just read and see! Thanks for your comment! **

**-DSOJ- **

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Kristianna was about to enter the hospital when her cell phone rang. "Hello," she answered as she picked it up.

"Kristianna, please," Makoto choked out.

"Mako-Chan," she replied, with fear. "What's wrong? Tell me!" She was frantic. She got back in her car, as she held her phone to her ear.

"It really hurts," Makoto barely choked out. Kristianna started her car and raced out of the parking lot, trying to hurry to Mako's, but also maintain a safe speed. "Please hurry." Then the line went dead.

"Mako-Chan," Kristianna replied. "Makoto?" Kristianna closed her phone and put it down. She placed both hands on the steering wheel and focused on her driving. Her mind was on her cousin Makoto and hoped all was okay.

* * *

Usagi sat in Rei's bedroom, as Ami, Minako, and Rei discussed what the problem with Makoto could be. She sighed and remembered her conversation with Makoto.

**FLASHBACK**

Usagi walked in and found Makoto crying. "Mako-Chan," she cried out, as she tried her best to rush over to her. Makoto gasped and rose her head up.

"Usagi-Chan," Makoto cried, hugging her best friend, when finally made it over.

"What's wrong?' Usagi asked her, very concern. It wasn't everyday she found the senshi of Jupiter crying.

"Nothing," Makoto replied, as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "I just happy to see you out of bed and fine." Usagi sat down in a chair and gazed into Makoto's eyes.

"What happened with the youma?" Usagi had to know. She didn't know if it was destroyed or not. Makoto searched for an answer. She didn't want to tell Usagi the truth.

"She's been destroyed," Makoto said, lowering her head, so Usagi couldn't look into her eyes. Usagi sensed Makoto lying to her, but didn't press the subject.

_'What reason would Makoto have to lie to me?' Usagi looked at Makoto carefully and noticed Makoto's was shaking. 'What's wrong with you, Makoto?'_

**END FLASHBACK**

Usagi sighed again and just wondered what Makoto's problem was. She never, ever lied to the senshi before. This was a serious problem and Usagi was at a loss. Rei glanced over at her princess and knew she was lost at how to help Makoto. Even Rei was having trouble and didn't know what to do or say. All she could do was view and talk to Makoto herself and try to determine herself of the problem.

"Usagi," Rei called to get the blonde's attention. She turned and looked at the raven haired priestess. "I will visit with Makoto and talk to her." Usagi nodded and looked down at her hands.

_'Makoto, what's going on?' Usagi thought. _Usagi didn't know what to do. She bit her lower lip, brought her knees up, and rested her chin on her knees. Rei tossed a worried glance in Usagi's direction and Ami and Minako both looked at Usagi. They all knew their princess was very worried about her friend, who seemed to be in some sort of problem.

"Why don't we all go over right now?" Ami suggested. "It'll be better than the outers, right? They'll annoy Makoto until she shuts everyone down."

"She'll shut us out," Usagi said, softly. "I know she will. That's the way Makoto is. If she doesn't want to discuss it, she'll shut us out."

* * *

Makoto fell to the ground, as Nisseki began to take control. _'Please no,' Makoto screamed at her._

_'Do you honestly believe I am going to listen to you?' Nisseki spat at Makoto. 'You're body is now mine. I can control your every move. I am tired of playing it safe. I will began to scouts destruction, but I think I'll start with your cousin.'_

_'No!' Makoto screamed at Nisseki. 'What has Kristianna done to you? Please not her!'_

_'Too bad, Jupiter,' Nisseki laughed._ Makoto pushed herself to her knees. Nisseki forced Makoto to stay where she was. Makoto tried with as much power as she could to move her body, but it was impossible. She knew Nisseki had her exactly where she wanted her. Tears appeared in Makoto's eyes and she hated herself for what she did. Then someone knocked on Makoto's front door.

"Makoto, please," her cousin Kristianna calle dout. "Open the door." Nisseki forced Makoto to her feet. Makoto tried to screamed for Kristianna to run, but Nisseki was controlling her. She wiped the tears and cleared her throat. Nisseki took complete control. Makoto was forced into a deep sleep, unable to control what was going to happen. Nisseki opened the door. "Oh Makoto," Kristianna rushed in and hugged her. "Are you okay?' She broke the hug and looked at Makoto 'Nisseki'.

"I had a terrible pain," Nisseki used Makoto's voice. "I don't know how it happened, but I feel better now."

"I'm glad," Kristianna sighed. "I was going to visit my daddy, but when you called me, I rushed here as quickly as I could." She gave Makoto 'Nisseki' a smile. "As long as you're okay."

"I'm doing good now," Nisseki smiled back. Kristianna turned her back and Nisseki used that moment. She hit Kristianna in the back of the neck as hard as she could. Kristianna fell to the ground with a loud thud, unconscious. "I will kill Makoto's cousin and the scouts. Makoto will pay and suffer for all the suffering and pain I went through."

* * *

**I am sorry if it's shorter, but I worked 11 hours today and I'm TIRED! lol Please review! Thanks a whole bunch! It's getting exciting now! Hehe! Ja!**

**-DSOJ-**


	6. Chapter Five

Hey! People are asking what's the connection between Nisseki and Makoto? You'll find out during this story! And yes, there is a sequel. I figured I'd be nice. I will write the connection between them during this story! Here's chapter five.

**Dancing Spirit of Jupiter**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Rei suddenly jerked up. Everyone looked at her. "Is everything okay?" Ami looked at Rei, concerned. Rei had a look of shock on her face.

"Something happened with Makoto's cousin," Rei replied, looking down. "I don't know what exactly." Rei looked at them. "I think Kristianna and Makoto are both in very serious trouble. I can feel it." Usagi stood up and the others followed her. Usagi ran down the temple stairs with the other behind her. She breathed in deeply and continued to run. The others stayed close behind, as they ran towards Makoto's.

* * *

_'The inners know something,' Setsuna frowned. 'I'm sorry about Kristianna, but this must happen.' _"Haruka, Michiru?" The blond and teal haired women turned to Setsuna. "Stop the inners from reaching Makoto's." 

"What?" Haruka was stunned. "Why?"

"Just do it," Setsuna gave her a grave look. Haruka understood and nodded. Michiru just nodded and the two left.

* * *

"We're almost there," Rei said. Suddenly someone blasted them with an attack. They all screamed and fell to the ground. Then they looked to their left. Standing there was Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune, glaring at them. 

"Haruka!" Usagi cried, as she stood up. "Michiru! What's the meaning of this?" The others stood up, while glaring at the two outers, with anger.

"Stay away from Jupiter-Hime, " Uranus growled at them. They stared at the outers beyond shocked. "She doesn't need you interferring in her life."

"How are we interferring if we're just helping her?" Minako asked. Her friend was in need and these two bitches were preventing them from reaching her. "I swear to god if you two bitches don't move, you'll regret it!" Minako's blue eyes were shining with anger. Uranus returned a glare. She nodded to Neptune, who nodded back.

"Deep Submerge," Neptune fired an attack at the four. The girls all jumped and avoiding it.

"Mercury Power, Make-up," Ami's eyes shined with anger.

"Mars Power, Make-up," Rei yelled.

"Venus Power, Make-up," Minako followered in suit.

"No," Usagi cried. "Don't fight each other! Makoto needs all of us!" Her pain made the crystal shine and everyone was frozen, unable to move.

"What are you doing?" Uranus asked, trying to move. She glanced at Usagi with anger.

"Stopping you from making a mistake," Usagi looked at her. "Don't you understand? Makoto's in danger and all you could think about is keeping us from her. Why?" Uranus remained silently. Neptune looked away from Usagi. "We shouldn't be fighting one another. We're all friends, not enemies." Usagi sighed and looked towards Makoto's apartment, not even 50 yards away. "I'm going to see Makoto. Kill me if you must, but I'm going to her and you have to accept it." She used the crystal and freed everyone. She then turned and ran towards Makoto's apartment. Uranus and Neptune powered down to Haruka and Michiru. They began to chase after her. Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Venus powered down and followed behind them all.

* * *

Makoto was suddenly aware she was in her apartment. _'What happened?' she thought. 'Where's Kristianna?'_

_'You don't remember? Nisseki asked, quite delighted. 'You killed her,' Nisseki laughed._

_'What?' Makoto felt frozen._ Makoto looked towards the bathroom and saw a pool of blood. Her stomach churned, as she began to walk towards it, slowly. Her eyes landing on her cousin, who had a knife in her chest. Kristianna was as white as a ghost and blood was all around her. Makoto's eyes began to fill up with tears. "No!" Makoto fell to her knees, sobbing. Her cousin was dead. "Please god!" Makoto fell on top of her cousin and cried, getting Krstianna's blood on her clothes, her face, and her hands. She did not care if she got blood all over her.

* * *

Usagi stood just outside the doors of Makoto's apartment and heard crying. She turned and saw everyone standing there, next to her. They all heard the crying as well. Usagi bent down and grabbed the extra key Makoto left there under the mat. Usagi unlocked the door and opened it. They all walked in and the crying seemed to have stopped. It was dark. Once Rei entered last, the door slammed shut behind her, locking itself. Rei gapsed, as the others turned. They all heard evil laughter within the apartment. "Let the games begin," a voice to their rght said. They looked at Makoto, who was holding a butcher knife covered with blood, and a small smile on her face. 

"Makoto!" They all cried out. She blasted them with an invisible force and they all flew back.

"Why can't all of the senshi just die?" Makoto walked over and picked up Ami by her throat. She cried out and tried to get Makoto to let go, but she didn't. The others were trying to rise to their feet to help, but something held them down. Ami stared at Makoto and slowly began to resist. Ami tried to breath, but she couldn't. She looked at Makoto's throat and noticed something. Before she could figure it out, she passed out. Makoto threw Ami to the floor, breaking her neck. The others stared in horror. "Who is next?!" Usagi and Rei were finally to rise to their feet. Haruka and Michiru were the next to stand up. Minako stood and stared at Makoto, in utter shock.

"Makoto," she asked. "What the hell wrong with you?" The tears in the blonds eyes told them she was hurting. Makoto had to be under a spell or something. The real Makoto wouldn't kill Ami just like that and where was her cousin? Minako's eyes scanned the room and she saw a crumpled figure. She noticed it was Kristianna and her eyes widen in horror. "You killed your own cousin?" Horror and disbelief was heard in Minako's voice. The others looked at Makoto and were all shocked.

"She deserved to die," Makoto spat out. "She wasn't minding her own business, and neither are any of you."

"You cannot be Kino Makoto," Usagi cried out. Makoto's eye widen slightly.

"Why would you say that?" Makoto glared at her.

"Because the real Kino Makoto wouldn't do this!" Usagi had tears. Makoto only laughed.

"You're Nisseki," Usagi exclaimed, shocked. The others looked at Makoto, as she stared at Usagi with disbelief.

"How..." Makoto's voice trailed off and Nisseki's voice was heard. "I should of guessed that the Moon Princess would figure me out."

"Why are you doing this, Nisseki?' Usagi asked with tears. "Why are you using Makoto's body and voice?"

" It makes my job easier, besides, I've had Jupiter's body even since the attack," Nisseki grinned.

"You've had a hold over Makoto for two weeks?" Usagi was shocked. Now she knew what was wrong with Makoto. This 'thing' somehow forced herself inside Makoto and was controlling her. Usagi stared at Nisseki, who was in Makoto's body and prayed that somehow Makoto could be saved.

"Yes," Nisseki laughed. "Why are you so surprised?"

"Let her go," Rei cried. Nisseki turned to the fiery priestess.

"Do you think I'm going to listen to you?" Nisseki laughed. "Jupiter begged me to not harm anyone. But that weakling was always such a disappointment. Jupiter couldn't help what she was doing. Poor girl protested with me and I made her understand that no one can stop me. Stupid senshi of jupiter," Nisseki growled, her frown grew. "She was my best friend, but did she care about me? No! Her father was the reason my parents died. Her's died, so the only one who I could of taken my revenge on was her. She is no longer the girl I was friends with many years ago! She met you and she forgot about everyone from her past! You are the reason Jupiter will died after she kills you!"

"No," Usagi cried out. "You're just mad because Makoto has people who love and care about her. You no longer have a hold over her for that. You're upset because Makoto had people who are willing to sacrifice themselves for her sake!"

"So you would kill yourself for Jupiter?" Nisseki looked at Usagi, interested.

"Yes I would," Usagi looked at Nisseki, with a serious expression on her face. "I would anything in my power to get her back."

"Interesting choice of words, Moon Princess," Nisseki looked quite amused. She didn't think the Moon Princess would have courage like she was showing. Rei stood next to Usagi.

"I would do anything to save Makoto as well," Rei gave Nisseki a glare. "All you're doing is using someone because you are mad. What her father did is not her fault."

"How can you say that?" She retorted at the fire senshi. "Her father practically sentenced my parents to death. It's their fault. They're dead, so the next best thing was my ex-best friend herself!" Nisseki was trembling with anger. "You have no idea what it's like growing up in Princess Jupiter's shadow!"

_'Princess Jupiter?' Usagi thought. 'Oh my god! The Silver Millennuim!'_ "You were her friend during the silver millennuim!" Everyone looked at Nisseki with shock.

"Exactly," Nisseki said. "You didn't like her then, so I was shocked that you were all friends now. That's why I was her only friend. You treated her like trash back then!"

"It's different now, "Haruka spoke up. "I admit, the inners weren't nice, but we weren't either. She was our princess and we treated her badly. Everything's different now. Makoto knows all that! That's why we're friends with her. We love Makoto!" Haruka had tears and it shocked the other to see her crying. Minako grabbed Michiru's hand and gave her a small squeeze. No matter what, they all had to stand together to get Makoto back.

"You think I believe you?" Nisseki growled at all of them. "I don't believe any of you." Nisseki started glowing and disappeared in a flash of light. Usagi fell to her knees, hitting the ground.

"No! Damn it," Haruka matched Usagi's anger. _'I swear to you, Makoto," Haruka thought. 'We will get you back!'_

* * *

**I am going to end it here. I could go on and on, but where would the fun in that be, lol! Please review and let me know! Thanks!**

**Dancing-Spirit-Of-Jupiter**

**03/07/07**


	7. Chapter Six

Hey! I was in the hospital on Sunday 03/11, so I decided to take a few days off from the computer and everything. Exhaustion, stress, and other personal reasons were the reason I was in ICU for 4 hours. All is better now! My family and friends rock! They stood by and helped me through a difficult time! Thanks for the support. you guys! **:winks: **You know who you are! This chaptr is going to actually explain a lot of the past life. I focused a lot on the past. More to come Stay tuned!

**PLEASE RE-READ CHAPTER FIVE! It's re-done, and a lot was added! Don't go on, until you read it!**

**Disclaimer:** It's in the first part, all I own is Nisseki, Kristianna, and Mako's Uncle Drake! I also own the plot! Arigatou!

**

* * *

**

**LAST WARNING!!! PLEASE RE-READ CHAPTER FIVE!**

**Chapter Six**

Nisseki appeared behind Crown's and sighed. Those rotten Senshi would kill her to save Jupiter. Nisseki ran a hand through her hair. She gasped slightly when she realized it was Jupiter's brown hair. She always knew Jupiter was gorgeous. Even since their years on the Planet Jupiter. It was Jupiter everyone looked at, not her ugly duckling friend, Nisseki. She now had Jupiter's body. She smiled a bit. "Now that I have it, all the guys will make me feel loved," Nisseki laughed to herself. "Poor Jupiter!" She disappeared and reppeared in a secret cave. She sat down and fell tired. She closed her eyes and happier time with Jupiter and some of Jupiter's past life played in her head.

* * *

14 year old Princess Jupiter tossed her hair behind her shoulder, as she ran through the garden outside the front of the palace. Her pink dress was light and seemed flowy. "Nisseki," she called out to her best friend. 17 year old Nisseki came around the corner, her green dress made it seem like she was floating. Her black hair was up in a braid. Princess Jupiter did feel bad for her friend. She wasn't pretty, but she did look quite lovely whenever she could. 

"Ugh, Jupiter," Nisseki stopped, as she caught up with the Princess. She needed to catch her breath. She looked at Jupiter, as she placed her hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry," Jupiter exclaimed, as she twirled around. "But isn't it just a beautiful day?" Jupiter raise her face towards the sun. She closed her eyes and twirled around in little circles. Nisseki gave her best friend a smile.

"It is a lovely day," Nisseki agreed, as she took in the beauty of the planet Jupiter. Jupiter groaned, as she lowered her head and glanced at Nisseki.

"Guess what my mother told me at breakfast," Jupiter frowned and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I have to go to this little dance Princess Serenity is putting for her little friend Princess Mercury tonight. I cannot stand the inners!" She growled, because the inners were always nasty to her. She didn't know why. Not that her own guardians were any better. Her guardians treated her badly, as well. Nisseki was her one and only best friend. Well her only friend period. Jupiter was always sad during her birthdays, because she would be polite and invite the others, but they would never attend. She didn't see why she had to attend this dance for Princess Mercury.

"I'm sorry," Nisseki put a comforting arm around her friends shoulders. "Don't worry, though. We'll fix you up and you might be able to steal the ball from Princess Mercury.

"No," Princess Jupiter sighed. "They all hate me enough of as it is for being pretty. I don't want to do that." She knew in her heart one day things might change.

* * *

Princess Jupiter stood at the entrance to the Moon Palace on the Moon, later on that evening. Nisseki chose a strapless green form fitting dress, that flared at the hips for Princess Jupiter. Her brown hair was a mass of curls and half of it was up. Her lips were red and she had her favorite rose bud earrings on. Her necklace was the sign of Jupiter, which was a gift from her father. She had a small, green see through cover over her shoulders. She pulled it around herself tighter, as she walked into the ballroom. Her eyes landed on the inners. Princess Earth, who was Prince Endymion's sister, was laughing with Princess Serenity, Princess Mars, Princess Mercury, and Princess Venus. A guard noticed Princess Jupiter and tapped his staff. Princess Jupiter groaned. "Presenting her majesty, Princess Jupiter." Everyone turned and looked at Jupiter, who glanced at the floor, blushing. She could feel 5 pair of eyes glaring at her hatefully. Queen Serenity hurried over and gave her a small hug. 

"It's nice to see you, Princess Jupiter," the Queen of the Moon was never rude to Jupiter.

"It's a pleasure to see you too," Jupiter whispered the greeting, choking back the feeling of loneliness. No matter how nice the Queen was, her daughters and friends were completely different. The Queen walked off to mingle. Princess Jupiter stood there and sighed.

"Well if it isn't little miss Princess Reject of Jupiter," Princess Earth called out, as the 5 girls caught up with Jupiter.Princess Jupiter turned and glared at them.

"Don't you have some other hopeless person to torment, **Terra**?" She purposely stressed Princess Earth's name. The Princesses weren't suppose to call each other by their birth names, but they didn't care. Princess Earth growled and went face to face with Princess Jupiter.

"One day, **Makoto**, you will finally understand you don't belong," Princess Earth gave her a nasty look.

"Oh believe me, I can't wait," Princess Jupiter crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Don't ruin my day, Princess Jupiter," Princess Mercury gave her an icy gaze. "I mean it!" The girls walked away, leaving Princess Jupiter alone once again. She turned from them, as tears formed in her eyes and began to fall. She gasped, as she saw Prince Endymion staring at her. He walked over to her.

"Are they teasing you again?" He asked in a soothing voice. Prince Endymion was also nice to Princess Jupiter. Another reason why Princess Serenity hated her. She always thought Princess Jupiter would steal him away.

"Yeah," she wiped the tears. She looked at him, her cheeks all blotchy and eyes blood shot. "It doesn't matter. I shouldn't have come! I don't belong! They're never going to change!" She ran away from him and he felt bad. He watched, as she ran off. Princess Serenity walked up to him.

"Why on earth did you even bother talking to her?' Princess Serenity pouted at him. He gave her a stern look.

"You could be nicer to her, Serenity," Prince Endymion's voice was hard. "All of you could. The poor girl is nice and you treat her as a plague."

"Well, I don't like her," Princess Serenity glared at Endymion.

"Why?" Prince Endymion was shocked. "She's one of the nicest and sweetest girls I've ever met. You should get to know the real Princess Jupiter! Honestly Serenity, if you want us to be together, you better treat everyone, including Princess Jupiter the same!" With that he bowed and walked away from her.

* * *

Princess Jupiter was outside, crying against one of the many Sakura trees that grew on the Moon. She didn't think life was at all fair. No one, except for a select few treated her the way she should have been treated. She pushed herself away from the tree and wiped the tears. She took in a deep breath. She suddenly didn't feel alone. She gasped, as she turned around. Standing there alone was one of her guardians, Princess Uranus. "Have you come to be cruel to me as well?" She had to choked it out. 

"No," Princess Uranus gave her Princess a small smile. "I overheard Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity talking and what he said made a lot of sense. We all treat you nasty without getting to know the real you." Princess Jupiter stared at Princess Uranus with enormous shock. For years, the outer's bagged on her as well as the inner's. At times, Princess Uranus was as bad as Princess Earth.

"Really?" Princess Jupiter asked, as she crossed her arms in front of her, as she stared at Princess Uranus. "Are people honestly going to start listening to Prince Endymion, who is the only person who treats me like a human being?" Her emerald gren eyes shined with anger. "I cannot believe any of you, honestly!" Princess Uranus stared at Princess Jupiter with shock. "I'm not going to change the way I feel about you for being nice to me one time, **Haruka**! The hurt and pain is still there! You could always change and be mean to me again tomorrow! Just leave me alone!" Princess Jupiter walked away from the stunned Princess Uranus, as she headed back into the palace.

* * *

A sudden attack shook the Moon. Princess Jupiter fell to her knees and screamed. "Jupiter!" Princess Uranus cried. Princess Uranus grabbed Princess Jupiter and held her. Princess Jupiter wrapped her arms around Princess Uranus' waist. Even though the tension between them was unbearable, Princess Uranus still had to protect Princess Jupiter from danger. Pieces of the palace began to crumble and fell on top of Princess Uranus and Princess Jupiter. Both princesses screamed, as the were separated and buried. Screams and shouts erupted from the ball room, as the palace began to crumbled on top of everyone.

**Author's Note: **There's a little part of the past life! Please stay tuned! You find out next chapter about what happened and why Nisseki is the way she is! Haha! I decided no prequel story! Sorry!

**Dancing Spirit of Jupiter**

**03/14/07**


	8. Chapter Seven

**Author's Note: **I swear, I'm addicted to fanfiction! Haha! I don't know why! Well anyways, thank you for the lovely reviews! Umm...I apologize in advance if I make them too much OOC, but 'my' version of the past life, they are OOC, makes it more interesting, lol! Thanks for the 'get well' cookie, LadyD! Hahaha! If it's stupid, be kind! Here's some more!

**Dancing Spirit of Jupiter

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven**

Prince Endymion groaned, as he opened his eyes. He wasn't inside the palace when it began to collapse. He was outside in search of Princess Jupiter, who he actually felt for. He heard her scream and the dust and debris made him fall to the ground. He coughed and looked around. He heard people crying and saw some people pulling themselves up. He also saw blood and it was dark. He got up, groaning in pain. He turned and saw his sister. "Terra!" He called out and ran over to her, ignoring his own pain. He grabbed her hand and she opened her eyes.

"Endymion," her voice came out in a small whisper. "It hurts, Endymion." She had tears in her blue eyes, as she stared up at her older brother.

"I know it does," he tried to soothe his younger sister. He began to pull some of the crumbled palace off of his younger sister. He saw the source of his sister's pain. A rod was jammed into her side. His eyes widen. "Terra, you're going to be fine." He heard her give a small chuckled. She winced in pain.

"You're lying," she looked at him. She began to shake her head, "I'm not okay. I'm dying, Endymion."

"No," he cried, as he tried desparately to get his sister out. "You're going to be okay."

"I...I'm sorry." she had the tears strolling down her creamy beige cheeks. "I'm a horrible person."

"For what?" He asked.

"For treating your friend Princess Jupiter like a leper," she wiped some tears. "She's your friend and I treated her horribly. I don't deserve sympathy. I was always mean to her. I hated the fact that she was the ruler of the outer alliance. I always felt she was competition against Princess Serenity."

"You know that's not true," Endymion was finally open to dig her out. He held both of her hands. "She's the ruler for the outers and Serenity is the ruler for the inners. They each have 4 protectors."

Serenity's going to have 3," Terra said, softly. "I"m sorry, I love you." Her body was becoming weaker. Endymion felt the tears.

"Oh Terra," he cried. Terra gave her brother a small kiss on his cheek. He felt her body going limp, as she closed her eyes. He stared at her, crying. "No, please," he held his sister to him.

* * *

Nisseki bit her lower lip, as she stood by the door. The royals of Jupiters and herself just recieved the report of the attack against the Moon Kingdom. She was nervous for her friend. She knew Princess Jupiter was probably scared right now. She looked at the queen, who was crying and being comforted by Nisseki's mother. Nisseki looked at the great King, and was shocked to see tears. King Jupiter was a pretty intimindating man, who was strong and had a booming voice. It wasn't everyday he cried, but she knew he was worried about the Princess as well. 

"Motoki," he called one of the Knights forward. The young man with black hair and caramel colored eyes stepped forward. He stood about six foot and was extremely handsome. His knight uniform only seemed to add flavor and sophistication to him. Motoki was one of Jupiter's friends, as well as Nisseki's. "Please report ot the Moon. I'm sure they are in need of your assistance. You may take others with you if you wish." Motoki bowed to the king and walked off.

_'Motoki, please bring her home,' Nisseki silently wished._ She hoped she would see her friend again.

* * *

Princess Jupiter groaned, as she opened her eyes. She began to cough, sparking a pain in her abdominal area. She looked around seeing it was pitch black. She tried to move and held her stomach in pain. She could feel the wetness on her fingers. She knew she was bleeding. She realized she was buried and couldn't move. She tried to call out, but ended up coughing some more. _'So this shallow hole is my grave,' she thought bitterly. 'How ironic.' _She laid her lead down and closed her eyes. She thought about what she had said to Princess Uranus before this and tears formed in her eyes. She didn't mean to be rotten, but her pain and and anger were too great. She was able to raise her other hand to her face and wipe the tears. She sighed and opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry by the tears. "I wish this wasn't the way," she choked out. "Lonely...pain," she gave a bitter chuckle. "Hate is such a cruel thing," she sighed again. "Help," she tried to call as loudly as she could. She did her movement above her. All she could do was lie there, accepting life or death. Fate was cruel at times, especially to her.

* * *

Endymion watched as they took his sister's body away. He choked back a sob. He needed to look at the problem at hand. He couldn't find the others. "Prince Endymion," a voice from behind called out. Endymion turned and saw Knight Motoki approach him. His caramel eyes were shining with worry. "What happened?" 

"I don't really know," Endymion replied, as he looked around. "Obviously an attack, but I don't know who it was from." Motoki looked at Endymion.

"And Jupiter?"

"I don't know where she is," he bowed his head. Motoki clenched his fist. The damage around him was much more horrible than he could even imagine. Jupiter was buried and he had to find her. He had to make sure she was alright. "All when can do is dig and find anyone we can." Motoki nodded and the two men worked together to help anyone out.

* * *

Princess Serenity opened her eyes, as she brought a hand to her throbbing head. A stream off light from above was shining in her face. She coughed, as she tired to sit up. She called out," Somebody, please help me." She coughed again, as she heard someone above. Endymion stopped when he heard Serenity. Motoki was right next to him. 

"Serenity," he called out.

"Endymion, I down here," her voice was coming from under him. Endymion looked down and saw a little hole. Both Motoki and Endymion began to dig down. The hole was appearing bigger. Endymion could see Serenity and she didn't look hurt. "Endymion! Thank you!" She raised a hand and Endymion grabbed hers.

"Thank god you're okay," Endymion smiled at her.

_'I wish Jupiter was,' Motoki thought. 'Where are you?'_

_

* * *

_

Princess Jupiter opened her eyes and sighed. She had no idea how long she had been down there. The weight of the crumbled palace was starting to hurt her. She tried to move again, but more debris began falling on her. She screamed loudly. A piece of debris fall on her head, knocking her out. Motoki, Endymion, and Serenity all heard that sound. It was from below them. Motoki began to dig. He moved the big pieces of concrete away. He pulled, pushed, and kepting digging. Endumion pulled Serenity up out of the hole. Her dress was torn and she had cuts, but other than that, she was okay. Both Serenity and Endumion began to help Motoki. After what seemed like eternity, Motoki and the other saw green fabric. Endymion realized it was Jupiter's dress! "Jupiter," he screamed. Serenity's eyes widen and Motoki continued to move the rumble. He moved a huge piece and saw she was knocked out. He touched her face.

"I think she's out cold," Motoki reported. Serenity watched, as Endymion and Motoki both pulled Princess Jupiter out. She had blood on the left side of her dress. Motoki took his cape off and began to wrap it around Jupter's side. She had a gash on her forehead, and her dress was torn. She didn't seem to have any other injuries, except for the ones Motoki could see. "I'm should take her back to Jupiter. Serenity, you must come with me. That why the doctor's there can check you out." Srenity nodded.

* * *

Serenity sat on a chair, as she watched Jupiter sleeping. They cleaned both Jupiter and her up and give her a pink robe to wear. Nisseki ran in and stopped short when her eyes landed on Serenity. "What are you doing here?" She growled at Serenity. 

"Watching her," she replied, not looking away from Jupiter. Nisseki glared at Serenity. She walked over and pulled her up. "Ow ' Serneity pulled away from Nisseki.

"Get away from her," she glared at Serenity evilly. "She's not your friend, nor are you her's."

"I want to change that, Nisseki," Serenity said, softly. "I believe Jupiter would want tnis. I lost my best friend..."

"And you want Jupiter to replace her?" Nisseki finished the sentence for her. "You don't give a damn about her. All you care about is yourself anf that's it. If she dies, you might throw a huge party!"

"That is not true," Serenity exclaimed.

"Yes it is," Nisseki clenched both of her fists. "You always hated her. A horrible things happens and now you are willing to be friends? I hope Jupiter has enough sense to see how much of a liar you are!"

"How dare you," Serneity looked at Nisseki. "You have no right to speak to a princess that way."

"I have every right," Nisseki retorted. "You..." her voice trailed off, as she stared at her.

* * *

**Dancing Spirit of Jupiter: **Please, I don't know why I drag stories out! Well next chapter will reveal 'EVIL' Nisseki. I was planning on doing it during this chapter, but I decided not too! Well please let me know! If it sucks, just give me constructive criticism. I don't take kindly to flames! Bright side: I updated a day later!

Tomorrow I'm going to Disneyland! Yay! I'll be back on fanfiction on Monday! But I am not promising an update. I mean more writing, so I don't know when you can expect an update! Well thanks again! Ja-ne! Byes! Ciao!

**03/15/07**

**DSOJ would love for people to say if they want a sequel or not! Up to the readers! **


	9. Chapter Eight

**Author's Note:** Ohayo gozaimasu minna-san! How is everyone doing? I currently have a headache, but I really want to get this story rolling. Well, in my personal opinion, this story could use a 'HUGE' makeover! I'm serious, but I'm going to leave as is for the time being, and write the next part. I am going to be explaining a lot here and e-v-e-r-y-t-h-i-n-g from the past life will finally be reveal. This is the last part dealing with the silver millennium, so all your questions will hopefully be answered. If they are not, I will try my best to answer them without 'fully' revealing the story. Yes, the true meaning the the plot is not quite revealed yet! I'm not that nice, lol! Actually I can be! Sorry, but I have another idea to add and spice the story up a bit! Thank you for choosing my story!

**Dancing-Spirit-of-Jupiter

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight**

Nisseki continued to glare at Princess Serenity who returned the glare. "I just hate seeing my friends hurt, Serenity. I think you and your friends pushed her too far. I'm sure you could understand that." Princess Serenity looked at Nisseki and nodded her head slowly.

"I fully understand your feelings, Nisseki," Princess Serenity began. "But that really doesn't give you a right to speak to me the way you did." Nisseki looked away from Princess Serenity's blue eyes. She unclenched her fists and gave a small sigh.

"I apologize for my actions, Serenity," Nisseki replied, as she looked back at her with a frown on her face. "Please inform me when she has awaken. I have a few manners to discuss with my father. I'll be back later to check up on her." Princess Serenity nodded, and Nisseki walked out of the room. Princess Serenity looked at Princess Jupiter once again and gave a sigh.

_'Your friend really cares for you,' Princess Serenity thought. 'They love you here and why do we try you differently? Hmm... jealousy and envy,' Princess Serenity sighed. 'I now know that we don't really know you. I want to know the real Princess Jupiter, the one Nisseki knows.' _Princess Serenity brought a gentle hand to Princess Jupiter's forehead. She felt the bandage around the gash, but it wasn't anything to serious. She turned away from Princess Jupiter and walked out of the room. She eventually found one fo the maids. "I was wondering if it's possible to have a gown to wear?" Princess Serenity asked her. The maid nodded and had Princess Serenity follow her.

"Please wait here your majesty," the maid curisted and walked inside. She walked out a few minutes later, holding a light pink dress, form-fitting on top, and flaring at the hips. She also brought out a matching pink of slippers. "Here you go, your majesty," she handed over to Princess Serenity and hurried off. Princess Serenity went inside the room and shut the door. She looked around in adoration.The room was neat, with pinks and greens. Princess Serenity realized she was Princess Jupiter's room. She set the dress on the bed and began to walk around.

_'Makoto certainly has good taste,' she thought, as she saw all the beautiful things Makoto had._ She picked up a paper from Princess Jupiter's writing desk:

_To Whom This Might Concern,_

_I expect you know that my celebration for my birthday is coming up. I don't want to enclose how might I must stress this. If you will not be attending, please let me know, instead of being ungrateful and evil._

That's where it ended. Princess Serenity set the paper down. _'No wonder she's mean,' she scoffed. 'We are mean to her.' _Princess Serenity got dressed in the dress the maid got her. She finished putting it on. She opened the door, slowly to see if anyone was coming. She didn't want to be caught in Princess Jupiter's room. She saw no one in the hallway and quickly shut the door behind her. Princess Serenity sighed in deep. _'That would be horrible if anyone found me in there,' she thought._ Princess Serenity then began to walk towards Queen Jupiter's room. She approached the steps that led to the Queen's room. She saw a guard standing there. The guard nodded, as Princess Serenity approached him. She nodded back and he opened the door for her and followed her inside. The Queen of Jupiter came into view, as she stand at her desk, looking at a few papers on her honey colored table. She looked up.

"Presenting her majesty, Princess Serenity," the guard announced. Queen Jupiter nodded, as she stood up. The guard walked away.

"Serenity," Queen Jupiter smiled at the young Princess. She walked over to her and hugged her. "First of all, "I'm terribly sorry about what happened to your home. You are welcome to stay here on Jupiter if you like."

"Thank you for the offer," Princess Serenity smiled a bit. "I just hope your daughter doesn't mind."

"I assure you Makoto will not do anything," Queen Serenity sat in her chair, as Princess Serenity sat down. "You don't know my daughter that well, Serenity. She might be upset, but Makoto has a very loving heart. There are times that Makoto allows her anger to get the best of her, but she's very considerate." She gave Serenity a small nod. "Secondly, I assumed you and the others would accept Makoto. However, it didn't turn out that way, did it?" Princess Serenity looked down and blushed with embarassment.

"No," Princess Serenity slowly shook her head. "I was so jealous of Makoto because of her beauty. I also envied the fact that..." Princess Serenity's voice cracked slightly. "That her father was still alive." Princess Serenity began to cry. Queen Jupiter stood and walked over to the young Princess. She gently placed an arm around her.

"Serenity," she began, "you have your own beauty." Princess Serenity looked up at Queen Jupiter, as Queen Jupiter used a tissue to wipe the tears. " No More tears, ne?" She gave the Princess and hug and kissed her forehead. She stood up and cleared her throat. "There is several other issues I wanted to discuss with you." Queen Jupiter turned away and placed a hand over mouth, trying to gather her thoughts. "There is one more thing I wanted to talk to you about, her friend Nisseki." Princess Serenity felt a stab of curiousity wash over her.

"What about her?"

"I don't trust her or her father," Queen Jupiter revealed. "I didn't see him before or after the attack made on the moon. Her mother is my friend, but that doesn't mean I like Nisseki. I don't like her relationship with my daughter."

"Do you think they had something to do with the accident this evening?" Princess Serenity looked the the Queen.

"Knowing her father, who is capable of anything, I wouldn't doubt it," Queen Jupiter replied. "He has tried in the past to do same to another planet. I do not understand why my husband allows this madness to continue. My friend also cannot control her husband. He is always alone with Nisseki and teaching her things. It frightens me because I do not want to see my daughter hurt. Nisseki and Makoto have been best friends for the past 8 years."

"Well I could try my best to keep them apart, but I know Makoto would be leery about me," Princess Serenity said.

"I just want my daughter to understand that her friendship with Nisseki is not the best thing for her," Queen Jupiter replied, as she sat down and grabbed a paper. "Take it rather slow with her. She'll eventually warm up to you, but of course since Nisseki is her best friend, she'll most likely become upset." Queen Jupiter grabbed a pen and gave Princess Serenity a small smile. "Please go check on her and try to talk to her." Princess Serenity nodded and stood up.

"You have my word," Princess Serenity said, before she walked away.

_'Serenity, please take care of her,' Queen Jupiter thought, as she watched her niece walk off.

* * *

_

"Damn it," Nisseki whispered from her hiding spot. "So the damn Queen Jupiter and Princess Serenity are onto me and my father. I will destroy Makoto, even if it's the last thing I do." Nisseki narrowed her eyes and disappeared into thin air.

* * *

Princess Jupiter moaned, as she slowly opened her eyes. She heard a fainting beeping noise, as she took in the beige colored walls and white cutains. The pain in her abdominal was in great pain. She tried her best to get comfortable and she held in gently. Her forehead was also throbbing. She looked around and noticed she was in one of the hospital wings back on her planet. She sighed and closed her eyes. _'I wonder who would go through the trouble to save me,' she thought. _

"So, you're awake?" Asked a very soft, familiar voice. Princess Jupiter opened her eyes and stared directly into Princess Serenity's eyes. Princess Serenity noticed Princess Jupiter's eyes widen slightly, then harden with anger.

"What do you want?" Princess Jupiter asked in a small, pained whisper.

"To talk to you," Princess Serenity replied, not looking away. "You can hate me all you want, **Makoto**, but at least hear me out." Princess Jupiter raised a brow when she heard her birth name and she didn't appear to happy. She stared at Princess Serenity, letting her know she was going to allow her to speak. "First all all, I'm sorry." Princess Jupiter let out a laugh of disbelief.

"Do you honestly think I am going to believe you after the way you and your little friends treated me?" Princess Jupiter didn't bother to cover up the hurt and disbelief in her voice. Tears developed in her eyes, as she stared at the Lunarian Princess. "You think saying sorry to me will change everything? Well I'm **sorry** to disappoint you, but no way! It will not change anything! For the past 8 years, you and the others treated me like a plague, like I didn't belong! I accepted it! You've pushed me too far, **Princess Serenity!" **The tears fell from her emerald green eyes. She buried her face in her hands. Princess Serenity bit her lower lip. She knew that Princess Jupiter, but didn't realized it was to this extent.

_'Nisseki was right,' Princess Serenity thought. 'We pushed Makoto to her point!'_ Without really thinking about it, Princess Serenity threw her arms around Princess Jupiter and engulfed her in a hug. "I'm so very sorry," Princess Serenity cried out. "I really am!" Princess Jupiter sat there in shocked, as Princess Serenity cried against her shoulder. Princess Jupiter placed her arms, very cautiously, around Princess Serenity's waist, very unsure. "I know you can't forgive me, and I don't blame you if you don't want too," Princess Serenity whispered into Princess Jupiter's ear. "But if there is anything I can do to prove it to you, **Makoto**, let me know!" She broke the hug and stared into Princess Jupiter's eyes, which was clouded by different emotions. Princess Jupiter sighed, as she stared down at her hands, gathering her thoughts. She didn't know if Princess Serenity was sincere and if she could trust her.

"Why?" Princess Jupiter asked, as she raised her eyes to Princess Serenity. "Why is it after a horrible accident occurs, you try to mend things?"

"Because I realize how wrong I was," Princess Serenity's eyes showed sincerity and truth. Princess Jupiter knew the Moon Princess was being truthful and sincere, but 8 years of hurt and angry pushed forth and Princess Jupiter's heart began hard once again.

"Just stop," Princess Jupiter said, her voice quavering. "I can't forgive you, or forget what happened. What's done is done and nothign you say will change it!"

"Makoto, please," Princess Serenity was interrupted by Princess Jupiter.

"I demand you to stop calling me by my birth name," Princess Jupiter was angry at the Moon Princess. "You have no right to call me Makoto. You are not family!"

"I wish I was, you brat," Princess Serenity instantly regretted the moment those words escaped her lips. Princess Jupiter's eyes widen in horror.

"What did you say?" Her voice came out in a shocked whisper.

"I wish," Princess Serenity whispered. Her blue eyes had tears and her blond hair was a mess. Princess Jupiter looked away, trying to think of what to say. She was at a loss. "Makoto," Princess Serenity's voice trailed off, when she saw how angry Makoto was.

"**Don't even say my name**," Princess Jupiter's voice was filled with venom, anger, and hate. Princess Jupiter trembled in anger, as the tears fell from her eyes. "**Leave me alone, I mean it!**" She glared at them both. "**Out! I hate you!**" Princess Serenity jumped with fear and left Princess Makoto alone.

Princess Jupiter sat in her bed crying, when Nisseki walked in. "Jupiter," she cried out. She closed the door behind her.

"Oh Nisseki, thank god!" Princess Jupiter looked extremely happy to see Nisseki.

"What wrong?" Nisseki was worried.

"That stupid little conceited Princess Serenity," Princess Jupiter whispered, as she gazed into Nisseki's eyes. "SHe wishes she was my family." Nisseki gasped.

"What? Are you kidding me?" Nisseki's voice came out in one of pure horror.

"No," Princess Jupiter looked away. "Stupid little twit. I'd like to knock her head off her shoulders." Nisseki glared at Princess Jupiter's back.

_'Now,' cried a voice in her head. _She grabbed Princess Jupiter and threw her to the ground. Princess Jupiter was caught off guard and became extremely dazed, as her head hit the ground. _'Kill her and dispose of her body! _Nisseki raised her hand to the ground. Just then Queen Jupiter and Princess Serenity slammed the door open.

"No!" Queen Jupiter screamed. She blasted Nisseki with a lightning bolt. She flew back into the wall. Princess Serenity grabbed Princess Jupiter, who was moaning.

"Makoto, open you eyes," Princess Serenity begged her. Princess Jupiter moaned, as she looked at Serenity. "Don't talk, just get up," she said, when she saw Princess Jupiter open her mouth. "You need to get our father, so he can get rid of Nisseki and her father! They are both evil!" All Princess Jupiter could do was nod, as Princess Serenity helped her to her feet.

* * *

Nisseki opened her eyes, and realized she fell asleep in the cave, after disppearing fromt he Senshi. "So that's what happened," Nisseki said, outloud. "She found out the truth and the little brat had her father kill mine! Princess Jupiter will know what real pain and true torture is by killing her friends, starting with, Serenity!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay now, how was that? This is probably the longest chapter I have, nearly 3,000 words. I probably have that many! LOL Well I just wanted to write something good and yes, it's nearly finished! YES! I just hope you all like it, as much as I do. Next cahpter is probably going to be very sad! Look for it! Thank you so much again! 

**Dancing Spirit of Jupiter**

**03/27/07**

**Also Dancing Spirit of Jupiter would like to add if you like Harry Potter, please read her new story 'Forbidden Love.' Thanks again!**

**For more Harry Potter loving check out NelStar7's story **M&M's: Malfoys and Mudbloods _reviews_

**His eyes searched hers, 'I need you.' Hermione stopped breathing in that instant, moved beyond words, beyond thought. Draco could want, he could hope for, but he had never allowed himself to need. Alternate ending added  
Complete - Harry Potter - Fiction Rated: M - English - Romance/Drama - Chapters: 19 - Words: 61,306 - Reviews: 183 - Updated: 8-24-06 - Published: 5-28-06**


	10. Chapter Nine

**Konnichi wa Minna-san! Next part to The One Called Jupiter is here. Ignore that last part. Usagi and Makoto are NOT cousins or related in anyway! I re-wrote it. I wanted to write something like that, but it seemed really stupid, lol. Sorry everyone! I hope this next part brings everyone up to speed here. No more dealing with the past life. Honestly, I got tired of writing about it. Well, here it is! Please enjoy!**

**Dancing Spirit of Jupiter**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine**

Usagi sat on her bed with Luna right beside her. "I never thought Makoto would turn evil," Luna commented after hearing what the girls had to say. It seemed very strange not having Makoto or Ami there.

"Makoto herself isn't evil, Luna," Minako whispered. "This Nisseki is inside her. Poor Makoto doesn't know what she is doing. She is being controlled by a youma and we can't use the crystal to save her, because if Usagi uses the crystal to kill Nisseki while she is inside Makoto, Makoto could be killed as well." Rei and Minako were both sitting on the floor in Usagi's bedroom, both still in shock and awe. Minako closed her eyes, as tears began to gather, threatening to fall. The Makoto she loved seemed to have disappeared. The Makoto she shared everything with was gone. Minako just wanted her back, along with Ami, who died a horrible way. Both Kristianna and Ami were stolen of the wonderful lives they had. Both of them were young, beautiful, and smart. Their lives were robbed, both of them. Makoto probably didn't even realize both of them were gone forever.

"Somehow and someway, we have to un-fuse Nisseki and Makoto," Rei replied, her voice low. "It's like the only way to save Makoto."

"I agree," Usagi whispered her chin in her hands. "I want our best friend back." She sighed and thought about old times.

* * *

Usagi was walking across the street, her thoughts on Tuxedo Kamen (Mask.) Suddenly, a car starting honking, interrupting Usagi's daydream. Usagi was in shock and gasped in surprise when a girl grabbed her and pulled her to safety. The car driver flipped them both off and continued on their way. Usagi looked up at the girl who saved her. She had long brown hair, up in a ponytail, beautiful forest green eyes, and she was wearing a brown school uniform. "You should be more careful," the girl warned Usagi. 

"I will," Usagi replied, as she glanced at the girl's rose earrings. _'Wow, what beautiful earrings. Wow, she's amazing!'_

* * *

That was when she first saw her beautiful friend. She missed the Makoto she met. I mean, don't get her wrong. The Makoto she knew now was great, but the first time she met her, the mystery surrounding Makoto's past was so cool. It made Makoto seem more interesting. Then finding out Makoto's past was sort of sad. She lost her parents in a plane crash at 10 years old and she has been on her own since then. During the Sailor Wars a few months earlier, a little more of Makoto's past was revealed. Still, there was secret about Makoto that no one knew. That's probably why Nisseki knew Makoto. Makoto was in a car crash when she was 9, just before her parents died. She did mention some memory loss. Maybe that's when she knew Nisseki. 

"Minna," Usagi called there attention. They all turned to her. "Remember Makoto mentioned something about being in a car crash?" She waited until they all nodded. "Do you think Nisseki knew Makoto before that? She did have memory loss." Rei's eyes widen and Minako gasped.

"I think you're right, Usagi," Rei replied. "But I was thinking about the silver millennium." Luna snapped her head up. "Maybe Nisseki and Makoto knew each other then."

"But the problem is Makoto doesn't remember her," Minako said, as she looked at them. "But not all of our memories from the silver millennium have returned either. Once they do, we'll have all the answers." Both Usagi and Rei nodded in agreement. '_We'll know soon, Mako-Chan,' Minako thought. 'We'll find out!'_

_

* * *

_

Nisseki wandered around the cave she was hiding in. She had to devise a plan and crush the Sailor Senshi. She had to do it. She wanted Makoto to suffer and go through all the pain she went through. She managed to escape when they killed her father and went to seek power from Queen Beryl. Queen Beryl granted her power in exchange for Nisseki to be one of her slaves. Nisseki agreed, but now that Queen Beryl gone, Nisseki was free. She wanted her revenge against Princess Jupiter and Princess Serenity. She was surprised to learn Serenity was Sailor Moon and Makoto was Sailor Jupiter. They both had transformed in front of her. Suddenly Nisseki fell to the ground breathing hard. _'Stay back, Makoto!' She warned her. _

_'No!' __Makoto replied. 'This is my life!' _Makoto fought like hell to get control of her body. She managed to block Nisseki back. She looked around and sighed. "Where am I?" She looked down at her transformation bracelet. "I have to do this to find the others," she whispered. She cleared her throat. "Jupiter Crystal Power, Make-up!" As she transformed, she used her power to teleport to the senshi's location, which happened to be Usagi's bedroom. Usagi, Rei, Minako, and Luna all jumped back as Sailor Jupiter appeared. "Minna, help me," she pleaded. "I'm surpassing her right now, but I don't know how long I can." Usagi jumped up and ran over to hug her.

"Oh Mako-Chan," Usagi cried, as she hugged Sailor Jupiter. Usagi started to have tears in her eyes. Sailor Jupiter hugged her back, her own tears forming.

"Usagi, please help me," she pleaded. The two broke apart. Usagi nodded and turned to Luna. "Luna, what can we do?" Everyone including Sailor Jupiter looked at Luna. Luna looked at Sailor Jupiter.

"I'm not quite sure," Luna replied. "All I know is that we have to make Nisseki somehow un-fuse with you, Sailor Jupiter." Sailor Jupiter nodded.

"How do we do that?" Sailor Jupiter asked, a little worried. Luna looked at the ground.

"I really don't know," Luna replied, being genuine. Luna racked her brain, think of a way to save Sailor Jupiter, but she didn't know how. Suddenly, an idea popped in Luna's head. "Transform into Princess Jupiter."

"Huh?" Sailor Jupiter was confused, along with the others. "What will me transforming into my past self do?" The other three looked at Luna, eyebrows raised.

"If Nisseki is from that time, she will not be able to stay fused with you," Luna explained. Sailor Jupiter's eyes widen and the others looked delighted. "i remember that!"

"Do it, Mako-Chan," Usagi said. The other two behind Usagi nodded in agreement. Sailor Jupiter nodded back. She closed her eyes and focused on turning into Princess Jupiter. A lightning bolt shot into the room, blinding everyone with a bright light. When it disappeared, Princess Jupiter stood there and Nisseki was right next to her. "Nisseki!" Usagi backed away. Princess Jupiter pointed her lightning rod at Nisseki. Nisseki glared at her.

"How did you do it, Jupiter?" Nisseki was beyond upset. Princess Jupiter's forest green eyes held no emotion. Her lips were curved into a small smile. She was wearing a green dress, ending at her ainkles and form fitting. Her lightning rod was held in her left hand.

"Easily," Princess Jupiter's voice was calm and she sounded much older than 16 years old. "You can't stay in the present day Makoto's body if I'm around. You know that and I'm glad Luna remembered as well. Makoto will no longer be your puppet! You have dishonored the rights you have!" Princess Jupiter raised her rod towards the sky, not taking her eyes off Nisseki. Nisseki began to back away in fear. "Even if it means sacrifices both Makoto and myself to destroy you, that's a price I believe we are both willing to take! My planet Jupiter, lend me your power to destroy Nisseki, who has dishonored the Jovians!" Lightining began to hit the rod, as Princess Jupiter's eyes began to glow.

"Jupiter, stop it," Usagi transformed in Princess Serenity.

"Stay where you are, Serenity," Her voice sounded slightly cold. "You have no say in this matter!" Jupiter herself began to glow. She began to speak in the Jovian Language," Heityu fiojhn hiv nuw!" (Destroy this great evil!) "Jupiter Planet Attack!" It hit Nisseki and the entire room exploded into a blinding white light.

Princess Serenity shielded her eyes from the blinding white light.

"Mako-Chan!"

* * *

**Shorter than I intended, but atleast it's updated! I'm happy to say: ONE MORE CHAPTER! (dances) Well, please give me your feedback! Thanks to everyone who has enjoyed it so far! XOXO's**

**Dancing Spirit of Jupiter**

**04/10/07**

**P.S. I prefer more than one more chapter, but if so it will happen that way. Thank you! **


	11. Chapter Ten

**Hey! A few things I wanted to clear up before I continued, in case some of you are confused. Thanks for the reviews! I had a huge smile on my face from that! Made me very happy. **

**1) The 'flashback' Usagi had was a mix between the anime and manga. I was going to use the live action version, but it's tooooooo long, lol!**

**2) The 'Sailor Wars' is literally Season Five AKA Stars Season (the last season of SailorMoon. They ended the series badly, though. I'm kinda sad, haha! SailorMoon could have ended a whole lot better!)**

**3) Makoto was never in a car crash when she was 9, lol. I sort of made it up. Why you ask? Because this is FanFiction, lol!**

**4) Makoto's parents DID perished in a plane crash when she was 10 years old. Even the creator Naoko Takeuchi said so, lol!**

**I just thought people were probably wondering a bit about all of that! Another thing, my computer does not have spell check, so editing my stories is kind of hard. I see so many letters that my eyes start losing focus after a while, but it's only if I'm in front of the computer for MANY hours, which I no longer do. I have 3 jobs (eck!). I do have a brand new car and insurance I gotta pay for. Life (sighs) Please read this next part! Thanks a whole lot! XOXO's**

**Dancing Spirit of Jupiter**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten**

Princess Serenity shielded her eyes from the blinding white light, as she fell to her knees.

"Mako-Chan!" Minako exclaimed, as she shut her eyes. Rei gasped in horror and shielded her eyes. Luna covered her face with her paws. The bright light seemed to have last a while. It began to die down and the girls opened their eyes. Empty...

"What?" Princess Serenity asked. "Where did they go?" Then they heard noise outside, whcih seemed to answer her question. The girls turned, down the stairs, hurried out of the house, and onto the street. They all fell to their knees, as Minako raised a disgusted hand to her mouth. They saw Princess Jupiter standing there, her lightning rod was through Nisseki's heart. The pain on Nisseki's face was one of unbearable pain. Nisseki was gasping for air. She glared at Princess Jupiter with horror. Princess Jupiter was emotionless. Her forest green eyes held no emotion. She pulled her rod out with a growl. Nisseki fell to the ground with a thud. Princess Jupiter watched as Nisseki's body shook, all the evil was pouring out of her. She laid very still, as the hand of death washed over her. Princess Jupiter flickered her eyes over at Nisseki and brought it Princess Serenity's eyes.

"Why?" She asked, her voice laced with curiousity and her eyes held an emotion, confusion.

"Because I care for you," Princess Serenity replied. Princess Jupiter snorted and gave a small laugh. She shook her head, as she glanced over at the Moon Princess, Serenity.

"No, you care for Makoto," she retorted, as she looked away. "I don't know why at the last minute I do not to use my powers! You only care for Makoto, Serenity! I never mattered!" The once posied and regal princess lost all her composure and fell to her knees crying. Princess Serenity watched, as Princess Jupiter cried and looked at the others. Rei bit her lower lip and Minako wiped her tears. Princess Seremity pushed herself to her feet. She took a step towards Princess Jupiter. She walked over until she was in front of Princess Jupiter.

"Stand now," Princess Serenity commanded. Princess Jupiter raised her head towards Princess Serenity. She slowly rose to her feet. She was really shocked, as her eyes lined up with Serenity's.

"We're not friends," Princess Jupiter whispered, as she glanced at Nisseki. "I killed the only friend I ever had during the silver millennium. But she was evil. She would have destroyed this time just like she destroyed the past!" Princess Jupiter sighed a bit. "Finally, the past is over," she clenched her hand into a fist, as she closed her eyes. Tears strolled down her soft creamy cheeks.

"If we are friends with Makoto, " Princess Serenity explained. "We are friends with you. Jupiter remember, I was the one who warned you about Niseeki to begin with." Jupiter nodded, slightly, still very unsure.

"I thought you were just telling me because you HAD to," Princess Jupiter exclaimed, turning slightly pink. "I know that's not true now." Princess Serenity grabbed Princess Jupiter's hands and held them to her heart.

"Feel that?" Princess Serenity asked her. Princess Jupiter nodded. "Our hearts...beat as one. We are friends, Jupiter. Don't think we're so different. Your heart looks like mine." Princess Jupiter gave Princess Serenity a smile. The tears in her eyes made them shine.

"Thank you," she whispered, closing her eyes. She foucsed on her powers and Makoto appeared in her school uniform, which was sort of torn. Makoto fell over to the side, unconscious. Princess Serenity grabbed her before she fell.

"Oh Makoto," Serenity had tears and held Makoto to her. Minako and Rei walked over and sat next to them. The two girls threw their arms around Makoto and Serenity. Princess Serenity focused on her power and powered down into Usagi. Then the three girls picked Makoto up and took her inside. Usagi was glad her parents and Shingo were out of town. She knew if they saw everything, she wouldn't be able to explain it. They laid Makoto on the couch. Makoto seemed to be sleeping. The three girls were going to stay at Usagi's until Makoto woke up.

* * *

Rei groaned slight, as she changed her position. Her back was aching from the ackward position. She glanced over at Makoto, who was still napping. Three long hours and her condition still didn't change. Usagi was beginning to worry. Minako was biting her finger nails until they blead. Rei stood up and stretched her back a bit more, as she yawned. Her eyes fell on the two blonds, who had fallen asleep. She began to wake away until a small weak voice stopped her.

"Rei-Chan?"

* * *

**(Grins) Kill me now! LOL Well anyways, give me feedback, but don't be too evil, for yes I know this chapter sucked. I promised the epilogue will rock your socks, lol! Thanks for everyone for the incredible journey I have been on with this story! Thanks again!**

**Dancing Spirit of Jupiter**

**04/13/07**

**P.S. Friday the 13rd, who would have thought? LOL**


	12. Epilogue

**Hi everyone! Thanks for the kind reviews I receieved! I wasn't too happy with the last chapter and it was WAY to short, but you guys did like it! Thanks! Well, I do promise this one will be longer and it's the last part of the stories. -sighs in relief and busts a move, lol- Finally! I love this story, but seriously it had to end. Don't you agree? Anyways, here is the last part of The One Called Jupiter! Thank you so much! XOXO's**

**Dancing Spirit of Jupiter

* * *

**

**Epilogue**

Rei stopped short. She slowly turned her head towards the couch and stared directly into Makoto's forest green eyes. "Rei?" Makoto whispered again, in a very weak voice.

"Makoto!" She was so ecstatic that she awoke two blondes from their deep sleep. Usagi looked kind of confused for a second and Minako rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked around, not quite sure remembering she was at Usagi's.The the two ditzy blonds turned to heads and stared at Makoto, who was awake. Two pairs of big blue eyes widen in shock and happiness.

"Mako-Chan," the two exclaimed, as they jumped off the couches there were sleeping on andran over to hug their friend. Rei watched with a small smile on her face. She was glad to see everything was fine again. She was glad they had Makoto back. The Makoto they all loved.

"Is it really over?" Makoto asked in a small whisper. Usagi looked at Makoto and nodded, having tears fall from her eyes. Makoto sighed in relief, closed her eyes, and hugged herself. Tears began to frame against Makoto's closed eyes and a single tear cascaded down her smooth pale cheek. Minako enveloped her friend, who were crying softly to herself, and stroked her hair. Makoto leaned against Minako's arms, with her arms still around herself. Usagi bit her lower lip, as she glanced over at Rei, who gave Usagi a pity look. Rei was lost at how to comfort the senshi of thunder. A horrible thing happened and they all knew Makoto took the blame upon herself.

"It's okay, Mako-Chan," Usagi whispered in her ear. Makoto slowly shook her head.

"It's not, it's all my fault," she choked out. "I...I even killed Ami and my own cousin," Makoto broke down completely.

"No," Rei growled, angerily. "It wasn't you, it was Nisseki! Nisseki is the reason our lives were destroyed, Makoto, not you!" Makoto raised her head, opened her eyes, and looked at Rei with shock. Makoto's eyes harden slightly.

"How can you say it wasn't me?" Makoto challenged Rei. Rei walked over and bowed her head slightly.

"Sorry, but..." her voice trailed off, as she slapped Makoto across the face hard. Usagi and Minako watched in shock, as Rei really let her have it. Makoto cried out in pain, as she held her left cheek, breathing heavily, and glaring at Rei. Rei gulped and seemed to shiver under the senshi of thunder's mad glare.

"You need to stop it, Makoto," Rei demanded in a low voice. "It was you! Damn it, Makoto! Stop it, please! We lost one friend! We're not going to lose you to! We almost did!" Rei started crying. The girls stared at her with enormous shock. Makoto was the most shocked out of all of them. "Makoto, you have to understand better than anyone! I lost my mother at a young age, I have a father who practically hates me, my ojji-san is dying, and the only family I have left is all of you! I can't stand to lose anyone else!" Makoto wrapped her arms around Rei and held her close. Rei cried against Makoto's chest. Makoto felt fresh tears stroll down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry," Makoto whispered. "You're right and I do understand! I lost my parents when I was young! The one guy that I believe really cared dumped me and left me all alone! I know what it's like!"

"I'm glad to call you my friend, Makoto," Rei smiled, as she wiped her tears. Makoto smiled back wiping away her tears. "You're a wonderful person and you have no idea how much we all love you." Rei watched as Makoto's eyes widen.

"Oh Rei," Makoto was overcome with emotion. The two held each other tighter. Usagi and Minako watch with a smile, and wiped their tears.

"No more tears," Usagi's sugary sweet voice rang out. "I know we are all sad about some of the events that occured, but it's all over. It's not going to harm us anymore. Now I know the pain is fresh and strong, but together we will get through this!" She placed her hand out in front of her. Minako placed her hand on top of Usagi's and nodded. Rei nodded and placed her hand on top of Minako's. They all looked at Makoto, who smiled, nodded, and placed hers on top of Rei's. "All for one!"

"And one for all," the other three replied in unison. Makoto bit her lip and thought about Ami and Kristinanna. She swallowed a bit and fresh tears began to fill her eyes.

* * *

A 12 year old Makoto laughed, as her 12 year old cousin Kristianna tried to crash after her. "I will get you, Mako-Chan," she cried out with a smile.

"Come on then, slowpoke," Makoto called out. Kristianna picked up some speed. She was right behind Makoto when she jumped and wrapped her arms around Makoto's legs. Makoto cried out, and fell to the ground. Both of the cousins looked at one another and laughed. "I love you, Kristianna." She gave her cousin a hug. Kristianna smiled at Makoto.

"I love you too, brat! You may be my cousin, but I consider you my sister," Kristianna gave Makoto a wink.

"As do I," Makoto replied. Makoto stood up, wiping some dirt off of her shorts and helped her cousin up. "Let's go inside, 'sister.' I'm hungry!" The two held hands and began to run towards Kristianna's ranch style house, which was in Texas, while giggling.

* * *

Makoto remembered that time and wiped the tears. _'Kristianna,' she thought. 'I am so sorry I didn't save you! I love you! Please forgive me!'_

_'I love you too Mako-Chan,' Kristianna replied in Makoto's heart. 'I'll always be with you!' _A small sad smile appeared on Makoto's face and she nodded slightly.

* * *

A few days later, they were holding a funeral for Ami. Makoto stood between Rei and Haruka for support. She had a feeling she would fall over. Her eyes were blurry and filled with tears. She leaned her head agaisnt Haruka. "This isn't fair," she whispered into Haruka's ear. "This shouldn't have happened." Haruka placed ana rm around Makoto and hugged her tightly.

"Mako-Chan," Haruka whispered. "Please don't torture yourself any longer. It's over and done. Sad as it is, we must move on." Makoto could hear a small quiver in Haruka's voice. She pulled her head away and glanced up a bit, since Haruka was slightly taller by an inch or two.

"You're always so strong," she whispered. "Did I do this to you, Haruka?" Haruka glanced down at Makoto and shook her head.

"No, you didn't," Haruka replied, in a low voice. "Sometimes even the strong ones cry." Makoto instantly knew what Haruka meant. Just because someone is strong doesn't mean they can't cry either. Everyone had feelings and hearts that get hurt and broken in one way or another. Makoto knew Haruka was hurt and she sort of blamed herself for it. If Makoto could have only controlled Nisseki, but she knew she couldn't. She knew the pain was always going to be there.

* * *

A few hours later, Makoto was walking home and sighed. Ami's mother was stuck in her mind. She remember how Ami's mother weeped and fresh tears filled Makoto's eyes. Her eyes were so blurry she didn't even see who she walked into. "Oof," she cried out and fell to the ground. "Could this day get any worse?' She began to cry all over again until strong arms engulfed her into a hug.

"Mako-Chan" a very familiar voice called out.

"Motoki-kun," she sighed and leaned against him, crying. He held her to him and felt blessed this angel was in her arms. "Why did Ami have to die, Motoki-kun? Why?"

"Sometimes, things happen that we can't explain," he whispered, as he held her. "We can't really explain it, but things happen for a reason. I trust you know that." Makoto nodded, even though she thought was unfair. "It might seem unfair how the ones we loved are gone and we are still here," he said, as thought he read her mind. "I assure you Mako-Chan, things will get better." She nodded again and closed her eyes. Sleep overcame Makoto and for the first time in a while, she wasn't afraid to sleep.

* * *

Days later summer vacation began. Usagi and Minako begged and pleaded with Makoto to go to the beach, but she declined. She had other things to take care of. She examined her appearance in the mirror and smiled with approval. She was wearing a green halter dress, that ending just above her knees and was sensually hot. The color made her eyes even darker and gave them an exotic look. Her lips were pink, courtsey of Tsukino Usagi. She brushed her brown hair our of a ponytail and watched as it fell into curls around her shoulders. A sudden knock on the front door startled her. She wasn't expecting anyone to show up. She walked to the door and opened it. Her eyes widen in horror, as she stared into Nisseki's eyes. "You are mine, Makoto!" Makoto screamed.

"No," she backed away. "No!" She screamed, as Nisseki grabbed her by her shoulders.

"Makoto," she called out her name, shaking her.

"No," she screamed again.

"Damn it, Makoto, wake up," Motoki yelled. Makoto's opened eyes and realized she fell alseep after she crashed into Motoki. She cried aoftly.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, as Motoki held her tighter. She sighed, as she leaned against him. Not too far away, the rest of the senshi were watching, knowing Makoto's pain was going to be a difficult obstacle to conquer over, but they knew they could do it, if they stood together. Eyes galred evilly at Makoto from another location.

"Yes stupid Princess of Jupiter," the voice taunted her. "I will make sure you cry and suffer a pain so great for taking Nisseki away from me!"

* * *

**The End (or is it?) You decide! It can end here or you can have a sequel. See Hybrid Speed? There can be a sequel, you just got work it out that way! LOL It is possibe! I apologize again for any errors. This computer, like I believe I mentioned before, does not have spell check. Give em your feedback! Thanks again!**

**Dancing Spirit of Jupiter**

**04/20/07**


End file.
